Video on demand content has grown increasingly popular with users who wish to have more control over how content is viewed and interacted with. Presently, video on demand content can be viewed at any time convenient to a user. In practice, there are times of day when many users wish to access video on demand content and other content concurrently (“peak times”). Accessing video on demand services during peak times can frustrate users because at peak times (e.g., times when the most users view the content), there can be delays/lag in streaming content presented to the user and/or the content can be displayed at a lower quality than the user deems acceptable. These delays and/or reductions in quality can be related to, for example, high server utilization during peak times. However, because the demand for content is not steady, content providers typically must provide a quantity of servers that is sufficient to meet demand at peak times, resulting in increased cost to the provider and underutilized servers at off-peak times. Accordingly, it can be difficult for video on demand and/or instant access video service providers to provide video on demand servers to users that meet user needs at the peak times and remain economical during off-peak times. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.